


All My Mistakes

by wanderlustlover



Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart swelled, and she steeled herself -- dragging the sword free from her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org//) DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://ceitfianna.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Ceitfianna**](http://ceitfianna.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Summary:** Marian; All My Mistakes  
>  **Disclaimer:** Marian, Robin and Guy all belong to Robin Hood mythos, and Robin Hood BBC 2006. Also, subtle references everywhere to [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org).

She can feel the blood, pooling in the space between her dress and her navel, dripping down her side, dying the white gown Guy had thrown at her, but the Sheriff had picked out. But all she sees are his eyes. 

Robin of Locksley, green eyes of the heartgrove that is Sherwood. Where she'd always meant to rest, within the changing of every season, part and parcel of each leaf and breeze. His heart will have to carry her there now if she doesn't survive this. If the plan fails. 

His hands on her face, and his tears, he never even notices when her fingers wrap around the sword in her stomach. Djaq and the Men and the King probably thinks she's just holding it still, but Marian doesn't look at her or them or him. These might be her last second of life ever. 

There is no world that is not Robin. There never has been, since he gave her breath and light. There is no last task in her death that she'll leave him. Her laughing eyed boy, with her bright bravado and terrible arrogance. His selfless idealism, aflame. She would not change him. And here, here, at the end, of what might be the beginning or the end, she wouldn't change the rest either. 

Her rebellion with her father, telling Guy the absolute truth minutes ago, her own choosing to save the king. Her life never could have gone another way. It's a travesty of _mistakes_ in the dark pitfall of Nottingham's descent, and it is the greatest _miracle_ she was ever given. To be part of a radiance no darkness could stop.

She would not change any of them. She would not change any of it at all. 

Her heart swelled, and she steeled herself -- dragging the sword free from her skin.


End file.
